The Key To My Boat
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: Mr. Garrison had the students write a poem about what they care about but not to say what it is. Kyle is the only one with something remarkable on his paper. What did he write about? Better yet, who could it be about? Short pointless story. Review please!


**A/N: I wanted to try a poem segment. I don't do this much but I hope people will read this. So I hope that people like this. It is a pointless little story but I thought Kyle's poem was adorable.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. It belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

**The Key To My Boat**

Mr. Garrison entered the classroom glancing at the group of children. He strode over to his desk taking his seat as the white snow falling outside made the room brighter than it should be. Squinting his eyes, being blinded from the sun's reflection off the snow, and letting out a sigh.

"Okay children I hope you did your assignment. We don't have much time so we have to present now. There's going to be an assembly in the auditorium in 20 minutes. Now the point of this poem project was for you to write about something you care about but not try to say it in the poem. I know this was probably hard but you have to learn sometime." He rolled his eyes.

"Eric why don't you go first." He motioned to Cartman who stood out of his seat, mumbling cuss words at the teacher.

"This is called, That Great Taste." He cleared his throat for dramatic affect. "I open you up and pop you in my mouth. Tasting your cheesy goodness with each bite. The sounds of crunching in my head. As you slide down my throat I sigh with content. Only to grab a few more handfuls of that cheesy crunchy goodness." He looked at Mr. Garrison who nodded.

"That was great Eric. Who can guess what Eric was talking about?" He looked around the classroom. Kenny mumbled something incoherent to everyone but Kyle and Stan who began to laugh.

"Do you three think you know?" He semi glared at the children for laughing at Cartman's poem, which is what he thought.

"He was talking about Cheesy Poofs." Kyle rolled his eyes at the obvious answer. 'The fatass would write about food.' He snickered to himself at the thought. Mr. Garrison looked at Cartman for him to say if the statement was true or false.

"It was about Cheesy Poofs." He smiled thinking of the taste. He couldn't wait to get home to eat some.

"Good guess Kyle. Why don't you go next?" Mr. Garrison smiled at Kyle. He knew Kyle was smart. 'At least I'll hear some good poetry.' He rolled his eyes at how "dumb" the children were in his mind.

"Uh, okay." He stood from his seat, suddenly feeling nervous. 'What if they can tell exactly what it's about?' He was trying hard not to shake as he held his paper up to read.

"The Key To My Boat." He took a deep breath before starting to continue. "The sun shone as the rain fell. The pool of water getting bigger. There was no way to get over that water. No matter how much the sun shines the water won't evaporate. Scattered thoughts burst into mind. There were only a few options to get over that pool of water. The best option being a boat to wade through the puddle. The misty breeze blows as I look at the empty boat. The empty boat with which only you have the key. The key that unlocks my boat. The same scattered thoughts erupting as I picture you with me. If that were to be the sun would shine and the puddle would dry. Letting us reach the other side together."

Everyone in the room was speechless. To most it seemed like just a poem about water and a boat. But knowing the assignment it had to be something else. But nobody could figure it out.

"Wow Kyle. I must say that's one of the best poems I've ever read in my class!" Mr. Garrison smiled brightly at the boy.

"Who wants to take a guess what it was about?" He looked around the room, no one raised their hand.

"Well I guess the kids didn't understand it. Why don't I try? Let's see, is it about a person you really like?" Some of the girls in the class giggled as Stan, Kenny, and Cartman looked at him quizzically. None of them remembered him mentioning a girl he had a crush on, but considering the blush the appeared on his face, Mr. Garrison had been right.

"Y-yeah." Kyle stuttered out, slowly taking his seat.

"Fantastic job Kyle! Now, Clyde why don't you go?"

The rest of the presentations could not compare to what Kyle had written. All being about pointless things such as sports equipment, food, computers, the television, but nothing strong and emotional like Kyle's. To the rest of the children, they didn't understand the beauty in it. But Stan saw the greatness within his best friend. He saw the beauty in Kyle's words. The only thing that would bug him for as long as he remembered the poem is who it was about.

**A/N: So there you go, short and sweet. I'm having writers block on The Best Times of Life and I was in a poem mood so this is what came out. This will be the only chapter. And you guys can make the poem about whoever you want it to be about! I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thought please! It's the only way I can know how I did.**

**SEND SOME LOVIN'! SEND SOME REVIEWSSS! XD**


End file.
